Lords' Alliance
The Lords’ Alliance is a coalition of rulers from cities and towns across Faerûn (primarily in the North), who collectively agree that some solidarity is needed to keep evil at bay. The rulers of Waterdeep, Silverymoon, Neverwinter, and other free cities in the region dominate the Alliance, and every lord in the Alliance works for the fate and fortune of his or her own settlement above all others. The agents of the Alliance include sophisticated bards, zealous paladins, talented mages, and grizzled warriors. They are chosen primarily for their loyalty, and are trained in observation, stealth, innuendo, and combat. Backed by the wealthy and the privileged, they carry quality equipment (often disguised to appear common), and spellcasters tend to have a large number of scrolls with communication spells. To seek out and destroy threats to their homelands, agents of the Lords’ Alliance must be highly trained at what they do. Few can compare to their skills in the field. They fight for the glory and the security of their people and for the lords who rule over them, and they do so with pride. However, the Lords’ Alliance can only survive if its members “play nice” with one another, which requires a certain measure of diplomacy. Rogue agents within the Lords’ Alliance are rare, but defections have been known to occur. BELIEFS # If civilization is to survive, all must unite against the dark forces that threaten it. # Glory comes from protecting one’s home and honoring its leaders. # The best defense is a strong offense. GOALS To ensure the safety and prosperity of the cities and other settlements of Faerûn by forming a strong coalition against the forces that threaten all, eliminate such threats by any means necessary whenever and wherever they arise, and be champions of the people. Description The Lords' Alliance, also known as the Council of Lords, is a partnership of merchant cities, founded in 1325 DR. 34 Its members are from the North and Western Heartlands, Waterdeep, Silverymoon, and Neverwinter, as well as other free cities and towns in the region, which make up the bulk of the organization. It was formed to oppose the growing influence of the Black Network in the North, as well as the Shadow Thieves of Amn who have clawed out a foothold for themselves in Waterdeep once more. The alliance has hired adventurers to work for them in the past for tasks ranging from gathering simple information, or even for use in raids against Zhentarim strongholds and outposts. Local adventurers can quickly gain status, as well as powerful friends by helping the alliance, but can just as easily make enemies of the sinister Zhentarim as a result. During the Cult of the Dragon plot, The Tyranny of Dragons, the Alliance was one of the many factions who rose up to oppose Tiamat's attempt at freedom. Member Towns and Cities They include the following cities (not a complete list): * Amphail * Baldur's Gate16 * Berdusk17 * Elturel16 * Goldenfields (an unofficial member)8 * Gundarlun Island (only island member of the alliance)9 * Iriaebor1 * Leilon10 * Longsaddle10 * Mirabar111 * Neverwinter112 * Silver Marches12 * Silverymoon1 * Sundabar1 * Waterdeep112 Alliance Members and Leaders in 1488 DR These are the member states and their leaders.13 as of the year 1488 DR..14 * Waterdeep, Open Lord Laeral Silverhand * Neverwinter, Lord Protector Dagult Neverember * Silverymoon, High Mage Taern Hornblade * Baldur's Gate, Grande Duke of Baldur's Gate and Marshal of the Flaming Fists Ulder Ravengard * Daggerford, Duchess Morwen Daggerford * Mirabar, Marchion Selin Ramur * Longsaddle, Dowell Harpell * Mithral Hall, Queen Dagnabbet Waybeard * Amphail, Lord Dauner Ilzimmer * Yartar, Waterbaron Nestra Ruthiol Ranks # Cloak # Redknife # Stingblade # Warduke # Lioncrown